Swan Queen- A Night In Storybrooke chapter 1
by WriTing4LiFe
Summary: A deep sexual encounter with Swan Queen leading the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Queen  
chapter 1**

A NIGHT IN STORYBROOKE

The sound of Granny's Diner neon sign hummed softly as Emma stood out front. The night was cold and damp, everything was still,except for the neon sign flickering before going the insides of Granny's Ruby turned the open sign to close . It was late, about a quarter after midnight. Emma put her hands in her pocket and let out a long sigh. She had gone to granny's for dinner and for a change of scenery. The sheriff's office wasn't exactly the most comfortable place, after all it only had a desk and a couple of chairs and a cell for any unlawful citizens of Storybrooke, like for instance, Mary Margret. Emma believed deep down inside that Mary Margret was not responsible for the disappearance of Kathryn,but Emma had to follow wherever the evidence took her and it lead her straight to Mary Margret.  
Emma contemplated whether or not to turn in for the night, or head back to the sheriff's station. She walked slowly down the pathway from Granny's ,she guessed she would head back to the station and see if she could find anything new, with a refreshed pair of eyes. Just as she was about to walk out the white washed mini fencing she saw a shadow moving in the distance a good couple of feet away from her. She heard the clacking of heels meeting the asphalt of the road. She stopped in her tracks trying her best to get her eyes to focus on the shadow, trying her best to make out who it could be. As she stood there, she could feel cold tiny sprinkles of water on her face. Dark gloomy clouds had started forming over Storybrooke, a light drizzle began. Just then the shadow came out under a dim lamp-post. Emma immediately knew who that was. She'd know that person anywhere. Regina. As far as Emma could tell Regina was dressed in black, looks like the same suit she wore earlier that day when Emma saw her at Granny's during lunch. Why was she out this late? why was she still in her work suit?  
Regina looked around from under the street light, Emma could tell something was up. Regina was being rather conspicuous. She held in her hands a brown paper bag, which she held on to firmly. After about a minute or two,Regina ducked back into the shadows. Emma's face held that confused questioning look. A million questions ran through her mind. That was when she decided to follow her. Emma pulled her red leather jacket tighter around her and began trailing Regina. She made sure that she kept her distance to not alarm Regina that she was being followed. Henry had said that he believed Regina had some involvement into Kathryn's disappearance. What if the kid was right?  
Emma felt at home, completely in her element. She was accustom with this kind of work, after all it was her bread and butter before she came to Storybrooke. Emma moved in between alleyways, dodging Regina's back glances by moving to the sides of the alleyways. The drizzle strengthened, puddles began forming. It was hard in trying to stay quiet now,by not stepping into puddles and making those splash sounds. Regina bent a corner and disappeared. Emma paused a bit, not sure what was awaiting her around the corner. What if Regina knew she was being followed? What would happen then? Emma waited a couple minutes before rounding the corner, by then she had lost Regina. She turned on her heels, trying to see if she could find any hint as of to what direction Regina could have gone, but there wasn't any. The only thing Emma could see was that Regina had lead her to the cemetery. Emma stood at the entrance, and gazed in, it sure looked creepy. The lightning sure didn't make it any better, it just made it more terrifying. She got her flash light out from her pocket and turned it on. She entered, maybe Regina came in here. Each step she took she heard the mushing sound of her shoes against damp grass and dirt, so much for being quiet. She walked deeper in, all she could see was tombstones and the drizzle of the rain in the beam of light. She stopped for a moment, thinking this was useless, she spun around again,but saw nothing. Her flash light began to flicker,then just like that it went off, leaving her in the wet cold darkness of the cemetery.  
It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, out to her right in her peripheral vision she swore she saw a shadow move, she turned to face it. It was indeed a shadow she saw, it disappeared into what looked like a building. She took her time in walking over to where she last saw the shadow, assuming it was Regina. Every step she took she could hear that annoying mushing sound. When she got over to the building she could tell it was a mausoleum. The lightning flash and in that instant she read at the top, "Mills". Ok then that made sense to Emma, Regina is visiting dead relatives,but then again why this late and what was in the brown paper bag? could it be flowers? but then again who puts flowers in a brown paper bag. Emma decided to do some snooping around the outside of the mausoleum. This took her back to working in the city, spying on people, collecting information. She knew her job and she did it well. I guess this was why she was so keen on proving Mary Margret innocent, why she wouldn't rest till she found out all she could before admitting to Mary Margret being guilty. Emma was always that kind of person. If she can see it and she can touch it, then it's real., if not, then she just passes it by with out taking another thought to it. Which was why she found it difficult to understand Henry's story about Storybrooke being in a book called "Once Upon A Time".  
Henry was the reason she came to Storybrooke, he came and found her ranting on and on that she's the savior and needed to come with him and the rest is history. She remembered first meeting day she first laid eyes on her Emma's jaw dropped. She was a stunning olive-skinned woman, with dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She had a scar just above her upper lip, which made her look a bit sinister,but in an adorable way, if that was even has a gorgeous figure and knew how to dressed to compliment her body. The only thing Emma could do was think to herself , "wow" . She got knots in throat and butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to say something, anything,but Henry beat her to it. He had introduced her as his mom, his adoptive mother. Then Emma's face changed from being in a dream to utter shock. Ever since then, she's had problems in keeping her cool when Regina was around. That woman made her think things that would melt anything. Thing was even though she felt these things, she tried her best to fight them. Henry kept calling her the "evil queen" which she told him wasn't a good thing,but she had to keep this sense of thinking and acting when she was around him, to show him that she supported him and believed him, but deep inside there was turmoil, she had these unexplained feelings and far from ordinary friendly thoughts of Regina. That woman sure had a way of getting into Emma's mind and turning it to liquid,but then again the reason she was following her was that, Henry and Mary Margret has suspicion to believe Regina's involvement into Kathryn disappearing,maybe her being out this late can shed some light into it.  
Emma walked slowly around the mausoleum, taking each step carefully. She had just gotten to the end of the wall and about to turn the corner when out of no where she heard "Miss Swan!" . Emma jumped, her heart was pounding fast. She turned around only to come face to face with Regina. "what are you doing here?" Regina asked, folding her arms. Her hair was a wet mess,but a wet cute mess. She was partly soaked and slightly shivering.  
" I, uh. Well you see." was all Emma could muster up. She was both caught of guard and her stomach had just been filled with hundreds of butterflies.  
"well Miss Swan."  
Emma was frozen. The clouds broke and a heavy down pour came, Emma opened her mouth," i was following a lead, i interview someone and it lead me to the cemetery"  
" the cemetery?" Regina asked putting her arms around herself. The rain sure was chucking it down now. " is that right. So you decided to snoop around my family's mausoleum."  
" i wasn't snooping Madam Mayor."  
"yeah, right Miss Swan." Regina said.  
Emma looked up at the sky, thick grey clouds covered Storybrooke, lightening and thunder. What a time for it to storm. " we should get back into town."  
" might as well, I'm getting soak, last thing i need is a cold." said Regina as she turned to walk.  
Emma followed keeping a few steps back. She couldn't trust herself walking so closely to her. She was supposed to despise this woman, she kept thinking that, even tried to, as well as acted like it, when she was around others. She silently sighed and followed, only the sound of the rain and thunder broke the silence.  
" Are you heading back to the station or to Granny's" asked Regina.  
" back to Granny's. I'm completely soaked."  
" guess that comes with your job." said Regina.  
" excuse me? what?" Emma said stopping dead in her tracks.  
" well you know, investigating, you are sheriff aren't you" Regina said, while continuously walking, not knowing Emma has stopped.  
" oh yes, that's right." Emma said while she hurried to catch up.  
They both made their way into town. It was almost impossible for Emma to avoid the puddles now, but it's not like it mattered now, she didn't have to be quiet. The light out front of Mr. Gold's was still on,it gave a dim glow to Main Street, making the place have this eerie look to it. Granny's was shut up tight, looks like they've all gone to bed by now. Emma looked at her watch, an hour and a half had flew by so quickly. She was shivering a great deal now,so was Regina, when they stopped at Granny's.  
" well Miss Swan i bid you a good night. I hope there won't be anymore snooping for the rest of the night." Said Regina looking up at Granny's unlit neon sign.  
" i wasn't snooping, i was following a lead." said Emma,knowing to herself she was sorta snooping." goodnight Mayor Mills." Emma said as she walked up the path to Granny's.  
Emma got to the door and turned around,when she saw Regina turn and began walking down Main Street. What the hell was Regina thinking walking home in all this rain. Emma should have known that Regina came with no car. How stupid could she be.  
" Mayor Mills!" Emma shouted trying to get her voice above the noise of the rain and didn't hear her, she yelled again "Mayor Mills!" This time Regina spun round with her hands in her pockets. Emma ran out to her." you're walking all the way home in the rain."  
" doesn't seem like i have a choice." Regina said, through chattering teeth.  
" I'll drive you." Emma said putting an arm around Regina. They both were cold and needed to get out of the rain before one or both got pneumonia. Regina didn't hesitate at all. Emma lead her to the car. A little yellow bug vehicle. She helped Regina get into the car seating her in the front passengers side. Emma got round on the other side and got in. Before she put the key into the ignition she reach to the backseat of the car and brought out a thick purple fleece blanket, which she always kept in the car, if she was on a stake out or something. She put it over Regina who laid back in the seat, her olive skin ice-cold to the touch as Emma wrapped her snugly with the blanket.  
"thank... thank you Miss Swan." Regina managed to say.  
" Emma, call me Emma. You would have gotten one hell of a cold if i had let you walk all the way it wouldn't have been right, not giving the Mayor a ride home, in such weather." Emma said as she slightly brush Regina's hair from her face.  
Regina managed a chuckled. " please drop the Mayor talk, just Regina. I'm rather ti..tired of people calling me Mayor Mills."  
"well then Regina, let's get you home." Emma said as she put the key into the ignition and fired up the car and drove her way down Main Street. Emma was having a hard time with driving. The rain drops were huge and kept falling a lot faster than the windshield wipers could manage. There were leaves blowing onto the windshield, looks like the wind picked up as well. Emma made tiny glances to Regina, who still shivered under blanket. The car was warm sure,but those wet clothes needed to come off, the rain was cold and her clothes looked like she was soaked to the skin. Emma tried her best to maneuver the streets. Regina didn't say a sound all this time while they were in the car. Which to Emma wasn't a good always had something to say.  
Emma was relieved when she pulled up in front of Regina's beautiful white house with black shutter windows. It had an upstairs balcony which looked out over the front yard. Two pillars stood in front, the entrance to the door. It was a grand house, with a well-kept yard, with a walkway lined on either side with some sort of shrubbery. Emma got out first. She was right. The wind had indeed picked up. She was stung by rain and twigs and leaves. She rushed over to the front passenger's side and opened the door and helped Regina get out. They both fumbled their way up the walkway to the front of the door. Regina took her keys out and struggled to get the door open with the key. Once they were inside a warm rush of air hit them. Emma let go of Regina, her eyes adjusting to the sudden bright lights. They stood in the foray , on what looked like marble tiling. It was all white,glistening almost. Emma took the blanket from around Regina. They both stood there shivering and dripping wet.  
"ge...get..m...me upstairs" Regina stuttered, as she walked to the grand staircase,grabbing hold of the railing. Emma followed her, holding her close leading up the stairs. Emma had been in the house before, with Henry. Regina had no knowledge of this, all cause Henry didn't think she would have been to happy about it,with her apparently being an evil queen. The grand staircase was laid with dark red carpets, the walls white with pictures leading all the way could feel Regina's body pressed against her,she could feel her trembling and the gasps she was taking. Emma lead her to the top and onto the upper hallway. It was impeccably decorated, paintings framed in gold, ceiling lights and white-painted walls. Emma knew the first door on the right was Henry's, she didn't know which was Regina's. Regina walked down the hallway passing two doors. She pushed opened the fourth door in the hallway. The light scent of perfume lingered. Peach coloured walls, with cream carpets, an elegant room. It reflected it's owner quite well. A quaint sitting area with a coffee table sat to the right of the room. The door to the balcony on the farther wall, her bed stood firmly next to it. There were 2 other doors in the room, one of them was closet of course. Packed quiet neatly,unlike Emma's. Emma never really had a closet. She was always living out of her suitcase. Regina's shivers had increased. Emma suspected she had caught a cold. Regina gestured to the closet,Emma gently lead her to it. She took out towels, bathrobe and a pair of fleece pajamas. She gave to Emma a towel and a bathrobe, "Ther...there's a bath..room outside. Door to the left" she said pointing out the door. She then walked her self to the second door in her room, which opened into a bathroom and disappeared behind the door. Emma held in one hand her purple fleece blanket and in the other a bathrobe and towel. She did exactly as she was told, she was already making a wet spot on the carpet. She went out and into the bathroom. It was small, probably for guest when they came round. She took her clothes off, practically peeling them off her skin. She placed them in the sink and turned the tap on, adjusting it to warm. She had no idea just how cold she was till she stood naked in the bathroom, shivering. She washed her face and dried her hair, to the best of her put the bathrobe on and walked back into Regina's room.  
Emma took a seat in the little sitting area in the room, not sure what she should do now. BUMP!. Emma jumped to her feet. The sound came from in the bathroom. She rushed to the door and opened it. There was Regina leaning against the bathroom skin in her pajamas. "I wa...was...trying to open the door." Emma walked over to her,slipped one arm around the back of Regina's waist and the other she held her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "I'm so cold." Regina said laying her head onto Emma's shoulder. Emma took her over to the bed and got her tucked in. "Em..Emma, I'm cold." Regina said wiggling and thrashing in the bed. She began rubbing her arms, trying to get some warmth back into them. Emma just stood there watching her thrash around on the bed. She didn't know what to do. After about a minute an idea popped into her head,but she stood there with a look on her face, one as though she was having an argument with herself.  
" scoot over." was all she said, before climbing up onto the bed,getting close to Regina. " um, ok" she said, as she drew Regina closer to her. Oh boy, what was she about to do. She knew having Regina so close to her would probably make her mind explode,but she knew no other way. When Regina was close as close could be, she put her arms around her, their bodies touched. Emma laid back onto the bed, trying to make herself comfortable. She took her hand and gently guided Regina's head to her shoulder. Emma's heart began to race. Here she was in Regina's bed, snuggled up with her, relying on body heat to warm her up. Regina continued to shiver for a few more minutes, till eventually she stopped. By that time, Emma's arm had fallen asleep, and that wasn't the only thing that had fallen asleep. Regina laid curled up close to Emma. Her head on her arm. She could feel each breath Regina took, the warmth of her breath against her skin. Emma looked at Regina, trying her best not to make to many movements, she didn't wanna wake her. Regina looked so cute cuddled up against her. Emma's face broke out into a smile. She thought to herself that, she survived being this close to Regina, she was improving. The last thing she wanted was to faint in Regina's presence. With knowing Regina was sound asleep and her shivers had ceased, Emma's eyes began to get heavy and she dozed peacefully off to sleep.  
Emma's eyes fluttered open, something had woken her. She gently turned her head to the side where Regina had been fast asleep. Emma's eyes, met Regina's. She was awake, staring longingly at Emma. It was then that Emma realized what had woken her. It was Regina's touch. She gently caressed Emma's face with soft finger tips. Emma's entire body began to awake. She could feel her skin come alive, every pore open, every nerve ending alive. Regina's finger tips, touched her lips. Regina's chocolate-brown eyes glowed like embers on a fire. Emma could feel them on her. She felt her body got closer to her. Emma felt the heat emanating from her. She was not sure what was going on.  
"Regina." Emma whispered.  
"shh.." was the answer given to her as Regina's lips moved in closer and closer, till they were mere inches away from Emma's lips. Emma's heart began beating faster,she could feel her palms get sweaty,her stomach turned into knots and she closed in the space. Their lips touched. Emma felt a surge run through her body. Her eyes closed. Their kiss started softly and slowly. Emma's hand cupped Regina's face, pulling her closer, wanting nothing more than to kiss her deeply. Regina's body moved inch by inch, until she found herself over Emma's body. Her hands began to wander, they moved gently down her neck, her finger nails, gently scratching Emma's skin,moving slowly down till they found Emma's beautifully formed breasts. She began to gently squeeze, she could feel Emma's nipples hardening to her touch. Their kisses evolved at that moment, they became more vigorous, full of passion. Emma moaned each time Regina's hand cupped her breasts. Their tongues dancing together perfectly. Emma must have done something right, cause Regina kept moaning in between kisses and coming up for air. Regina's lips slowly moved away from Emma's, they began to trail down her neck,kissing each spot that sent tingles through every nerve and sucking on Emma's soft sweet skin. Emma could smell Regina's hair, radiating began to run her fingers through Regina's hair. Regina's kisses trailed down to her chest. Regina raised slightly off Emma's body. She looked down at her and slowly took her top off. Emma laid there with wide opened 's beautifully formed, burgeoning, naked, creamy breasts fell into view. Emma's mouth began to water. Regina, slowly and teasingly pulled on the straps of Emma's they were untied, she place her hands inside, running them up Emma's stomach, opening the robe. Emma's entire nervous system was on over drive. She felt everything and it felt so good. She began to feel herself getting excited down below.  
Before Regina , laid a beautifully naked woman. Her breathing changed, she wanted nothing more than to sexually please this woman. Emma sat herself up, leaning against the back of the bed. She slid her arms around Regina and brought her in closely. She gently began caressing her breasts. Touching , teasing, rolling her nipples between her fingers, Emma pulled Regina's lips to her kissing her , letting her tongue into Regina's mouth, tasting into her deeply. She broke the kiss only to kiss Regina's neck, letting her tongue move easily over her creamy olive-brown skin. She kissed, licked and sucked, until she made her way to Regina's breasts. Regina laid back a little, offering her breasts, to Emma for the taking. Emma took her nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking it. All she could hear is Regina's soft moans, all those moans did to her was get her even wetter. While she sucked one, she played with the other, giving them the demanding attention they solely deserve. She moved her kisses, to Regina's stomach. sucking, licking all the way from her belly button up between her breasts to her chin, then finally kissing her deeply. Emma then placed Regina onto the bed, rubbed on her legs and took her pants off. By this time they were both completely naked, when Emma climbed on top of Regina. All Emma's thoughts and feelings earlier have all disappeared, all that matter was here and now. She hovered over Regina kissing her. Regina's hand felt its way down Emma's legs, caressing them with each stroke. She moved to her inner legs, moving her fingers up and down, then all the way up... Emma gasp at the touch. She was wet. Regina smiled. Her first touch and Emma was wet, She began playing with her and her wetness, encouraging Emma to do the same to her. Emma's hands moved down Regina's body, her soft creamy skin feeling s good, tasting so good. She got her fingers up between Regina's legs. She was more than wet and this excited Emma even more. She began to tease her with her fingers. Slowly in circles, gaining speed. Every move Emma made, Regina did to.  
"i want you... now" Regina managed between breaths after a while of Emma's fingers giving her pleasure. Emma's lips moved down Regina's stomach, to between Regina's legs, where she went to work in making this incredible woman feel incredibly good. She did up and down, teasing at first, getting Regina all revived up. Then in circles, where she had her moaning and begging for me. "yes...that's it!" she said, putting her hands on Emma's head,pressing her closer to her. Emma's hands reached up to hold Regina's breasts. Her tongue being given quiet a work out. She breath in Regina's scent, her taste, she was loving every moment of it, not wanting it to end. She slid her tongue in and out of her before going back to work, licking and sucking. Emma increased speed, going faster and faster. Regina's moans changed, getting higher and higher, until all Emma could hear was a long releasing moan and feel Regina's body quivering, she could feel the wetness intensity change. Regina has climaxed, her body shaking. Emma slowly made her way up, kissing every part of Regina's body along the way. When Regina saw her, she pulled her closer to her and kissed her, long passionate kiss. While she did that,she got Emma to lay back on to the bed and this time, made her way down Emma's body, to between her legs. She licked her, tasting her first. She then went back down and didn't come back up. Emma was already so excited, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. Her back arched as Regina made her feel insane. Regina continued at the speed she was at, for a while,before increasing, she knew to herself that Emma had a lot of simulation and she would climax to soon, so she did all she could to help Emma, to keep her enjoying every second. Regina enjoyed being down there, tasting her, loving the feel of her on the tip of her tongue. Emma could feel her orgasm coming and she began to beg Regina to speed up. Harder and faster, closer and closer Emma got, until Emma's eyes closed her breathing became shallow, her body got tensed and tight, she began to shake uncontrollably . Regina,knew that Emma had been brought to climax. After Emma's body had relaxed and released, Regina climbed her way back up. Emma could see Regina's lips glistening. She took her finger and wiped it then began kissing her. They kissed until their eyes could stay open any longer and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. One Found Another Lost Chapter 2

**SWAN QUEEN**

CHAPTER 2

One Found,Another Lost.

Light filtered through the window shutters at the Storybrooke Sheriffs office. Emma sat at her messy paper strewn desk, her head deep in paper work. The room in which she sat looked as though it had not been cleaned for days. There were balled up pieces of paper scattered all over the floor, a half eaten sandwich on the desk behind her and you could tell there was at least a few layers of dust on the file cabinet in the corner. She had really let this place go since Kathryn's been missing. She had put this case on the top of her priority list. She had a strong gut feeling that Mary Margret was innocent , she just had to prove it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on what was being read. She kept shaking her head each time. You could tell she was beginning to get frustrated. "urggghhhh...!" she let out throwing her hands in the air. " I can't find anything of use!" she said looking across the room.

Across the room up against the wall stood the prisoner holding cell, inside stood no one other than Mary Margret. She had been in there since the moment the box was found and since David provided the statement that he remembered telling her not to kill Kathryn. This has been nothing but a living nightmare for Mary Margret. You could tell by the way she looked that she wasn't eating nor sleeping,she looked almost fragile. She stood , her 2 hands grasping the bars,her shoulders hunched and head bent towards the bars. She looked like a homeless person,wearing a baggy grey sweater and skinny jeans with ruffled hair, she was certainly not looking herself. Besides how could she? She was being held for murder. I'm sure anyone would be the same in her place.  
"it's like the perfect crime and I'm being perfectly framed for it." Mary Margret said breaking into sobs. " even, David thinks I did it."  
" I promise i will find a way. Something just isn't right, It all seems off to me, I just can't seem to put my finger on it." Emma said making her way towards the holding cell. " you just gotta hang on"  
"hang on?" Margret said through sobs. "I didn't do anything wrong." Emma put her hand to her forehead, she was frustrated and didn't know what other move there was to play. She was sheriff and it was her job to bring justice and safety to Storybrooke and she had in her holding cell an innocent woman.  
" It's lunchtime." Emma said looking at her watch. " you want me get you anything from Granny's?" she asked. She really needed to get out of the office,as it was beginning to take a mental toll on her. It's not that she wanted to leave,but she felt like she had to. Plus it was that time of the day when she had some place to be, an important meeting to keep.  
"no, I'm ok, you go on ahead, you've worked really hard, you need a break." Mary Margret said as she began wiping her tears away.  
" I'll still bring you something back." Emma said as she held hold of Mary Margret's hand gently giving it a squeeze.

Emma walked across the room taking her red jacket with her, as she walked out the door. It was now twenty minutes to twelve and she was late. The afternoon sun shone high in the sky, a pretty warm day in Storybrooke, no need for her jacket. Everyone seemed busy carrying on with their lives up and down Main Street. Emma got into her yellow bug vehicle and drove off down the street. She drove pass Granny's feeling so guilty for lying to Mary Margret that she did not even have the nerve to glance over to her left. She took another look at her watch, oh boy was she late. She drove all the way out of Main Street to the residential area of Storybrooke,she parked her car on the corner near an empty lot of land and got out, walking the rest of the way. She kept her head down and hands her in pockets as she walked, trying not to call any attention to herself. She then causally strolled up a pathway of a house, which she knew particularly well. She'd been here a week ago on a cold dark stormy night and every other day since then. She was very alert to everything around her, she looked around carefully before entering the door not stopping to ring the door bell or even knock a few times. As she entered she turned and locked the door behind her. This has practically been her ritual for the past couple of days.

She could not afford to let anyone know what was going on and neither could Regina, her being the Mayor and all. People might say that the justice system has been corrupted or bought by the mayor and everyone knows that Regina didn't want Emma to be the sheriff in the first place,but I guess the sheriff was sorta bought or corrupted . Gold got Emma the job in the least likely way,by almost killing Emma and Regina in the process.  
" Regina, where are you?" Emma called as she walked over to the grand staircase.  
" You're late..!" Regina said from behind Emma. She stood at the entrance to the kitchen with her arms folded with that soul piercing stare. If it was one thing that Emma adored about Regina,it was her Chocolate-brown eyes that glowed bright as embers on a fire during their sex.  
"I know." was all Emma could say as she was caught off guard at the sight of Regina. Against the white of the wall there she stood in a blood-red suit, trimmed with black. Emma wasn't sure if what she felt was lust,but she could not get enough of this woman. Her brain immediately turned to goo, everything else seemed to disappear. I guess she loved that feeling she got, the ability for Regina make her seem as though she was the only person who existed.  
"now we can't..." was all Regina could say before being cut off by Emma.  
" i know." Emma said as she looked at the floor, fiddling with her car keys.  
" we might as well eat then. I made lunch and I have to get back to the office soon, i have a meeting to attend to." said Regina as she turned around walking away with Emma trailing her at the back. They entered the kitchen. Regina had been indeed cooking. Whatever it was smelled pretty good. Emma sat her self on the high stool near the counter top watching Regina get the food out.  
" what did you cook then?" Emma asked as she tried to craned her neck over Regina's shoulder to see.  
"it's pasta. You'll eat it won't you?"  
" yes, it's a shame though that it's the only thing I would be eating while I'm here." Emma said with a scoff. Regina quickly turned around at that comment staring at her bug-eyed. " can i help with something?" Emma asked getting off the stool and moving over to Regina's side. It was a very quaint kitchen,not to small though. It was like everything else in this house,white. Everything neatly stored and organized. It was something to be admired in Emma's eyes, Regina's uncanny ability to keep everything so neat and tidy and in place, Emma figured she maybe had a OCD problem.  
" am yeah, in the oven, my apple turn overs." Regina said pointing to the oven.  
" you had time to make apple turn overs." Emma said getting hold of oven mittens and taking the turn overs out of the oven and on to a cooling rack Regina had set up on the counter.  
" well you were late, you took your precious time getting here, so i figured i might as well." Regina said standing shoulder to shoulder with Emma, they both staring at the apple turn overs.  
" well they do look pretty good." Emma said.  
"you know what else would have been good.?" Asked Regina as she turned towards Emma.  
" what?" Emma asked looking into Regina's eyes.  
"this." Regina said, taking hold of Emma's hand and sliding it down her pants. "you were late and this happened." she said looking into Emma's eyes. Emma's stomach did a somersault, she could feel just how much her being late ruined Regina's plans. Emma's breathing immediately changed. Her entire body shuddered, all she knew was that she wanted more and her fingers went to work. Regina gasp at the movements, gently taking her hand brushing strands of Emma's blonde hair away from her face, her finger tips tracing the outline of her lips, caressing Emma's face. Their bodies pressed against each other, Regina tilted Emma's face taking hold of her chin, bringing Emma's lips to hers. A hunger took over them, their kisses deep and sensual. Regina pressed Emma against the counter top, wanting everything possible out of this moment. They both felt heat rising, temperatures changing, desperation taking over. They knew what they wanted and they both went after it. Regina's hand quickly went down to Emma's jeans, undoing the button, slipping her hands in to meet a warm wet surprise. Emma desperately undid Regina's shirt buttons, kissing her chest. Emma's teeth sunk into the swells of Regina's warm breasts, she began tugging at Regina's bra, pulling them down, freeing Regina's breasts,they both going intensely insane at that moment.

A sound of phone ringing slowly slithered into their moment, breaking Emma's concentration. She tried her best to ignore it, Regina finally got Emma's shirt off and was working her way under her bra, but there was no way of shaking the ringing of the phone.  
"Reg... Regina, my phone." Emma said out of breath.  
" leave it." Regina said pressing her lips against Emma's. That seemed to work for a while. The phone rang and rang then finally stopped, only for it to start back up again.  
" it's ringing again." Emma said in between kisses.  
" what's with you? i said leave it." Regina said with anger in her voice. Emma looked at her, her eyes changed, those embers were now on stared at her, pulling her shirt back on and backing away. Emma took the phone out of her pocket. The caller ID read Ruby.  
"Hey Ruby." Emma answered looking at Regina. She had her arms folded and she was indeed angry.  
" you need to get down here, like now." Ruby said, her voice shaking.  
" what? why, now?" said Emma. Regina's shoulders straighten, she detected something was going on.  
" why what is it?" Emma asked.  
"just get here." Ruby said before putting the phone down. Emma looked at the phone with a confused look upon a face.  
" well what is it?" Regina asked with anger.  
" i don't know." Emma replied.  
"you don't know?" Regina said with arms folded, " ha! you don't know? we stopped all so you can answer to not know anything." She straighten her bra and began buttoning her shirt. " you were late, and now this."  
" I'm sorry, I am working on a case, as you know. It is your best friend who went missing." Emma said buttoning her pants. "plus it's my friend who got tangled all in it."  
" have you ever stopped to maybe think she is guilty." Regina said, her eyes bore into Emma.  
" NO not once!" Emma yelled back smoothing her shirt.  
" she is guilty and you should just accept that and send her off to prison!" Regina said walking over to the table.  
"innocent until proven guilty." Emma said.  
" what more do you need to prove that she's killed Kathryn? they found her heart with Mary Margret's finger prints on the box, even David said he told her not to kill Kathryn"  
" how can you say that? she's your friend, I'd have expected you to be more brokenhearted that she's missing." Emma said as she walked over to Regina. Just then another phone began to ring, Regina got up and walked over to her bag on one of the cupboards, and answered.  
" hello?... i need to what?. now?... but I'm busy... ok fine." and just like that Regina hung up. She turned to Emma and said " what ever happened I'm needed to."  
" ok, well i guess I'll see you in town." Emma said  
" yeah. Where does Mary Margret think you are?"  
" At Granny's having lunch, i promised I'd bring her something back."  
" you should leave first. They all know I'm at home having lunch." Regina said helping Emma straighten her shirt. Emma went up to the bathroom and washed her hands, her stomach rumbled and it occurred to her that they didn't even get around to eating,now she'd have to wait till dinner.

Emma was the first to arrive at Granny's. When she got there, she came face to face with a crowd of were they crowding around? Emma forced herself through, bumping into people and stepping on a few toes. Normally around this time of the day, everyone would be winding down from the lunch time rush and getting back to work, but it looks as though they had better things to do, like for instance stand in a crowd, gawking at something. When Emma got to the center of the crowd she was unprepared to process what she saw, she stood in utter disbelief, she saw Ruby kneeling on the ground along with Sidney, seated between them sat a woman,covered in dirt, clothes almost in shreds, hair tangled with twigs and pebbles, it was Kathryn, very much alive. Emma stood frozen, unaware of her surroundings, someone pushed at her from the back.  
" what is going on here?" it was Regina's voice. Regina looked at Emma's face and at the direction she was looking at. Regina's face froze. " Kathryn" Regina managed out and ran to her friend's side. Emma managed to unfreeze at that moment.  
" We need to get her to right away." Emma said.  
"we called for an ambulance, they should be here any second." Ruby said looking up. In the distance the blare of a siren came, the crowd began to disperse. It was a wonder that Ruby managed to kneel in those tight red pants. She always dressed like that, always in red and always something tight. Emma didn't judge, to his, his own. Granny came out from the diner bringing with her a glass of water.  
" Where's David? has anyone seen him" Emma asked. He now had some serious explaining to do and Emma couldn't wait to have him in the hot seat at the station. The ambulance came blazing down Main Street. They got Kathryn strapped in. Emma could see Regina at the corner with Sidney having what seemed to an argument. Emma walked over and the arguing stopped.  
"Madam Mayor, they need someone to ride with her, I think it's best you go seeing as we can't find David." Emma said giving Sidney a deep hard stare.  
" very well Miss Swan." Regina said walking off to the ambulance, without even looking at Emma. Emma knew that they couldn't let anyone know about their, well, she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She never put any thought into it, she didn't want to put any faith into it, seeing as Regina wanted it to kept a secret and Emma agreed to it. It wasn't exactly the most healthy thing for Henry, especially seeing as he had the fairytale notion of Storybrooke. Emma stood alongside Sidney looking at Regina getting into the ambulance,before it driving off.  
" why was she arguing with you?" Emma asked looking at Sidney.  
" oh nothing, you know the Mayor." Sidney said before walking off going about his business.

Emma entered Granny's she had to interview Ruby seeing as she was the one who supposedly found Kathryn. It wasn't much of an interview the only information that she could give was that Ruby was coming in from dropping off an order when she saw Kathryn walking out of the alleyway. When Emma asked about Sidney she said that he had just come out of Granny's and was heading back to work. It didn't leave Emma with a lot to work with. She needed David. David had to have answers,it was his fault that Mary Margret ended up in the prisoner cell down at the began to interview everyone that had managed to stick around and was witness to Kathryn appearing in the alleyway. Emma sat going through the interview notes past and present, deep in thought, munching away on a tuna sandwich, despite her being in deep concentration she was happy she was finally eating something.  
" um, Sheriff Swan." a voice said. Emma looked up and seated to her right sat Dr. Hopper the town's psychologist. A thin man, with curled hair,wire framed glasses and always with his dog and an umbrella.  
"Dr. Hopper can I help you." said Emma.  
" well, i thought this might be of some help to you. I last saw David heading out to the forest. He said he was going to find some clues or possibly Kathryn"  
" Dr. Hopper that was helpful thank you. I will look into it as soon as i can." Emma said getting up from her seat and walking out the door.

She drove down to the hospital where she saw Dr. Whale talking to Regina. The hospital wasn't as busy as Emma had thought it would have been. Doctors and nurses walked around lazily. Emma's nose curled at that smell emanating from the hospital,you know that smell? everyone knows that smell, every hospital has, it's a smell of medicine, disinfect and sickness all mixed into one. As Emma approached she saw Dr. Whale check his pager and hurried off.  
" well what did he say?" Emma asked stopping just in front of her.  
" She's just banged up a bit, she has a few cuts and bruises,but other than that she's fine and just needs to rest. Have you found David?" asked Regina, folding her arms together.  
" I got a tip about where he is, but I decided to check in on Kathryn, before I get Mary Margret out and go after David." Emma said admiring the curves of Regina's body. She was still revived up from earlier that day. It was now evening and the sun had set by the time Emma had gotten to the hospital, taking statements from almost everyone who was in the crowd, took longer than she thought. " have you heard from Henry?" Emma asked  
" yes, he's at home doing his home work." said Regina. She looked at Emma longingly, Emma sensed that Regina was also winded up from earlier that day.  
" Are you staying for Kathryn?" Emma asked.  
" um, Dr. Whale said she was doing fine, so I guess not. I haven't seen Henry all day and I'd like to have a nice dinner at home with him." Regina said looking at her watch." would you take me to town to get my car" Regina asked as she pulled her handbag up to her shoulder.  
"yes sure." Emma said as they both began walking out the hospital. Emma was so happy to be out of there and to get away from that smell. Emma couldn't have gotten a decent park up front, she ended up parking all the way to the back. When they got to the car Emma unlocked the doors and Regina stood at the front passengers side of the car." is there a problem?" asked Emma as she moved across to Regina's side.  
" Yes there is." Regina said as she pulled Emma in close to her." we haven't finished what we started, and I'd like very much to finish it." She then kissed Emma." now" she said then got back to kissing Emma. Regina inched herself to the door of the back seat of the car, opened it and they both tumbled in. Emma thought for a split second that this was going to be very uncomfortable seeing as her car was very small. They could hardly move,but Regina was being very demanding. Emma stopped only to close the door behind them, only to be yanked back down. "just get me off!" Regina demanded. " i want it badly." she said with her chest heaving. Emma tore into her shirt, buttons being snapped. Emma needed to see her breasts,those creamy olive-skinned breasts. Emma was going insane, she wanted it just as badly as Regina did. What got her like this was Regina saying to her that she wanted it badly. Emma's mouth found the peaks of Regina's breasts with her lips, taking them into her mouth, Regina's moans echoed in the car, only giving Emma the encouragement to continue this quickie. Emma's hand went down Regina's pants, finding her wet spot. Regina's back arched at the touch of Emma's fingers in her. She took her hands and brought them around Emma's shoulders, her nails piercing cloth and skin. Emma sunk her teeth into the soft swells of Regina's breasts." aaaahhh" Regina got out from deep in her 's hand found its way into Emma's pants. They both were in pure bliss, the windows began to fog, moans filled the sound of the car. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, rolling around together in the backseat of the car. Their moans got more intense, their shaking bodies fighting as hard as they could to hold on, to last longer, but it was impossible for them both. They began shaking, both their bodies tensed, Emma's head laid on Regina's chest , as her orgasm hit her, wave after wave of intense pleasure filling her body. Regina's eyes closed, barely able to control her body shaking, her body being slammed with intense orgasms rushing to her.

They both stayed in that place long after their orgasms had subsided, both unable to move, both satisfied beyond words. It was another 20mins that passed by when they both began to stir. They both didn't say a word as they both made their-selves decent.  
"well that was...mind-blowing" Regina said as she pulled her suit jacket over her shirt that were clearly missing a few buttons. Emma reached over and gave her a long sweet kiss. Regina paused after before saying " that was also mind blowing"  
" it was." Emma said as she straighten her pants before getting out the car and getting into the front seat, with Regina following her. They both sat in silence as Emma drove Regina back to town to get her car. Emma's body still felt the effects of what had just happened as she sat quietly her body still shaking from her intense climax, her heart beat only just beginning to get back to normal. She had, had a long day and need nothing more than a bath and a nap,but before she could do that, she had to get Mary Margret out of prison. Emma pulled up behind Regina's parked car, which was parked all the way down from Granny's.  
"how come you're parked here" asked Emma.  
" there were a lot of people by the time I got here, I didn't have anywhere else to park,so I walked the rest." Regina answered as she got out the car, with Emma following her.  
" oh well that makes sense I guess." Emma said as she walked Regina to her car door.  
" well Emma, I will see you tomorrow, if you're not late." Regina said tugging on Emma's jacket.  
" well I will probably see you, if I'm not caught up looking for David." Emma replied  
"well, let me know." Regina said and she clicked her control on her car keys unlocking the car doors.  
" good night Mayor Mills." Emma said  
" good night Miss Swan" Regina replied and with that Emma turned to walk away.  
"wait!" Regina yelled to her as she was about half way to her car.  
" yes?" Emma said walking all the way back.  
" I know you've eaten at Granny's since Mary Margret got arrested and I know there won't be anything at home, when you get her out, so here's one of my apple turnovers for her, just encase she's hungry when you get her home." Regina said handing over a dish.  
"well that is very nice of you." Emma said taking it from Regina's outstretched hand.  
They both got into their separate cars and drove off. Emma headed back to the station. When she got in she saw that Mary Margret was asleep in her cell. Emma quickly filed the paper work before waking her to get her out quickly without her having to wait till she did the papers.  
"Mary Margret." Emma said as she opened the gate to the Margret stirred." Hey , time to get up."  
"huh? what?" she said as she opened her eyes to see Emma standing there. "whats going on." she asked as she sat up wiping her eyes.  
" you're free." Emma said with a huge smile.  
"what do you mean I'm free." she asked standing up  
" Kathryn somehow wandered into town. I'm not exactly sure what happened. I didn't get to speak to her yet, she's resting down at the hospital." Emma said leading Mary Margret out of the cell.  
"Kathryn's alive!" Mary Margret exclaimed. "but they found a heart!"  
" like I said, I'm not exactly sure what's going on,but it all leads back to David and the first thing tomorrow I'm gonna go get him in and have a serious talk ." Emma said

Mary Margret embraced Emma with tears flowing from her eyes, she was so happy to be out and free, her name cleared. She couldn't wait to get home. Emma took her back to the apartment. They both relieved to be back home, with comfortable beds and a shower.  
"you must be starving,I haven't exactly been cleaning up nor keeping up with the groceries,but i got this apple turnover if you'd want it." said Emma as they walked into the kitchen  
"that's lovely thank you.I'll have it now." Mary Margret said.  
"ok, well I'm gonna have a shower. I'll see you in a bit." Emma said as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Oh her glorious bed greeted her as she opened the door to her room. Everything just the way she had left it. She hadn't exactly been sleeping in the apartment, she opted for staying at Granny's cause she didn't think it was a good idea to stay at Mary Margret's while she wasn't around. Emma took her clothes off and went in to the bath. She felt so good soaking in the tub, just letting the dirt of the day wash off her. Everything was a big ball of confusion,but tomorrow she will find David and have everything sorted out. Her thoughts ran to Regina. Emma had no idea what was going on between them both. She didn't want to put a label to it, it was what it was and that was it. The thoughts of being in the car with her, excited Emma once more, but she fought herself from doing anything at that moment in the bath. When she had decided she had unwounded enough to go out and face Mary Margret whom she was sure was filled with a lot of question she got out and got dressed and headed down the stairs.  
" wow I had such a lovely bath." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen only to come face to face with Mary Margret laying on the ground, the apple turnover next to her...


End file.
